


Why we never got to see Lapis and Peridot fuse.

by imprity



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Why did I spent 6 hours writing this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imprity/pseuds/imprity
Summary: As the title says, this is my headcanon of why we never got to see Peridot and Lapis' fusion. Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Why we never got to see Lapis and Peridot fuse.

It was early in the morning when teachers of Little Home School were preparing for their upcoming classes.

"How's your art class coming along?" Asked Amethyst.  
With that Lapis and Peridot both glared at Amethyst.  
"It's not an 'Art class' Amethyst!! It's a Meep Morp class!!" Peridot said with a great annoyance.  
"Yeah, Amethyst. It's even in the title, Meep Morp class."

"Sorry. It just that..."

"It's just what?"

"It's just that they both seem very similar?" Amethyst answered somewhat hesitantly.

"They are two very similar yet very different things." Said Lapis.  
"That's what makes it so deep~." Said Peridot.

"Whatever dudes"

"Good morning Amethyst!" Bismuth greeted her, carrying a stack of anvils on her shoulder.

"Sup."

"And what do we have here? My two favorite gems, Lapis and Peridot! How are you guys doing?" 

"Pretty good." Said Lapis and Peridot, failing to meet Bismuth's enthusiasm.

"Did you guys have a Turquoise morning today?" Asked Bismuth with a mischievous grin on her face.

With that, both gems blushed furiously and other passerby's started giggling. 

"Bismuth!!" Peridot Shouted while Lapis was covering her face with her hand.

"Wait, what's going on? What's 'Turquoise morning'?" Asked Amethyst.

"Turquoise is Lapis and Peridot's fusion name." Answered Bismuth, grinning even wider.

Peridot glared at Bismuth and suddenly stack of anvils started shaking and toppled on to Bismuth.

"Totally.. worth it...."

"Wait, you guys fused!? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well..." Peridot and Lapis both averted their gazes and stayed silent.

"..Hmm I get it!" Said Amethyst.

"You do?"

"Yeah. It's because you guys still have a prejudice against fusion from HomeWorld and because of Lapis' past experience. Right?"

"Wha...?" They both stared at Amethyst for a while until something clicked inside their head. "Yeah... Yeah! It's exactly that!" They both declared.

"Oh, Amethyst! I, Peridot, can't even think of fusion without the feeling of disgust! And I am even more disgusted by my own disgust that I feel towards disgusting fusion!"

"And I still can't get over Jasper, over Malachite! Every night I weep tears because of my nightmares under the deep sea!" Lapis cried out as she shed a tear that definitely wasn't just gathered from the moisture in the air.

"Geeze guys. Are you okay?"

"Oh, Peridot. What shall we ever do?"

"Come here Lapis. We will get through this! We will get through this together like we always do!" With that, Lapis fell to peridot's embrace and they both started crying their nonexistent hearts out.

"Oh, man. Come here, guys." Amethyst rushed forward and gave them a big hug. "Peridot, you of all gems should know that a gem can change. We've all changed! And Lapis, I'm so sorry. I can't even imagine what it was like. But what are friends for? We crystal gems will always be there for you whenever you need us."

"Thanks, Amethyst." They sniffled and blew their nose at the handkerchief.

"Do you guys want to take a day off? I can take over your classes if you want to."

"No no. That's fine amethyst. Besides, I was going to teach my students how to express their emotions through meep morps today. I think today's experience will be a great example for my class" Said Lapis.

"And I need to take care of my greenhouse!" Said Peridot.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh." They both nodded in unison.

"Okay. But tell me if you guys ever need something, alright?"

"We sure will. Thanks, Amethyst"

"Holy shit! Is that a fucking airplane?" Cried out Nephrite.

"What?"

The three of them looked up and there really was a giant airplane crashing towards Little HomeWorld.

Gems and humans all around started screaming in panic and ran around in circles. Volleyball, still smiling with her cracked eys, laid down on the dirt and retreated to a fetal position.

"Wait, what's this airplane business? I want in on this." Said Bismuth, still stacked under a pile of anvils.

"It's not a stupid in-joke Bismuth! Airplane really is crashing down!" Shouted Lapis.

"Shit"

"What do we do? What do we do!?"

Suddenly, Peridot grabbed Lapis by her wrist. "Lapis, I've done calculation in my head, and I think Turquoise can stop the airplane!"

"...Is that our only option?"

"It's the only plan I've got."

With a deep sigh, Lapis nodded her head in agreement and grabbed screaming Amethyst by her shoulders.

"AMETHYST!"

"WHAT?"

"We need you to shapeshift into a camping tent in Camp Pining Hearts!"

"....what?"

"We need to fuse into Turquoise."

"What's that has to do with me turning into a tent?"

"Because we...." Lapis blushed started to stammer.

"Because we are most comfortable when we are roleplaying as Percy and Pierre." Peridot shouted before she closed her eyes.

"Oh.... So you guys fuse by having...."

"Yeah.... And we always do it in a tent."

"Oh..."

Upon realizing the reason why she never got to see their fusion and the thing she has to do to see the said fusion, Amethyst wordlessly shapeshifted into a camping tent.

"Thanks, Amethyst!"  
"Yeah, Thanks! Big Am!"

"Shut up and get in the tent."

And so they did. With Amethyst's eyes glued to the ceiling (not inside the ceiling). Gazing upon the sky and the crashing airplane, Amethyst wondered if this is how she's going to die. Considering the current situation, it didn't seem too bad then she initially thought.

Then she felt a sudden movement. And the movement continued. Amethyst froze.

'What the fuck are they doing? Are they even doing what I think they are doing?' Because it didn't feel like anything she expected (Not that something like this ever happened to her). It felt like a mix of wrestling and tapdance was happening inside her.

The airplane was getting closer and closer and the whirring sound of death started to ring across Little HomeWorld.

"Uh, hey guy I don't wanna be rude or anything but, CAN YOU GUYS HURRY UP?! WE'LL ALL GONNA DIE!!"

"Heh heh. It's usually the other way round."

"SHUT UP BISMUTH!"

Suddenly a beam of light rushed out of tent's opening, knocking out Amethyst from her form.

When Amethyst looked up from the ground, there stood a giant turquoise gem with a star on her chest. She had four arms and a pair of water wings. She had a visor like Peridot's but it was somewhat rounder. And her hair was flowing in the air while maintaining a diamond-like shape. She was gorgeous.

"Wow. You guys look..."

"WHAT'S UP G@MERz!!!" Turquoise posed an anime hero pose and a bright light flashed across her visor.

"And you ruined it."

"WE'LL ALL GONNA DIE!" Cried out Nephrite.

"Don't worry gems and humans! I, Turquoise, is going to stop the airplane with my combined powers of water and metal and save you from..."

"Shut up and go already!"

With an annoyed hmph, Turquoise slowly dabbed to the ground and rocketed to the air, forming two giant hands with her wings. As Turquoise got a grip under the airplane, a thick coat of water formed under the airplane. And the airplane started to slowly glide upward just above few meters away from Little Homeworld. 

"Damn! This plane was about to crash harder than Connie's bitcoins!"  
Connie cried.

Turquoise carried the plane towards the beach outside the temple and gently landed the plane with her power.

People inside the airplane rushed out and some gathered around Turquoise. 

"Thank you, Thank you, stranger! You saved us all! How can we ever repay you?" Said the man who appeared to be a pilot.

"Well, you can start by building a statue of me saving you humans. And I also would like to have my own museum to display said statue."

"Umm.. okay. Anything else?"

"And I would like to display my own artworks there, and I want to...."

Turquoise's demands were shortly cut by a scream from Pearl.

"Gahh! Who are you and what are you doing in front of my house!?"

"Oh, hey P!"

"Wait, do I know you?"

"Well, take a guess."

"Hmmm... That visor and the water wings. With a star on your chest. You must be..."

Turquoise gleed with excitement. "Yes go on~"

"You must be... a complete stranger. Who are you again?"

"Lapis, Peridot, you fused!" Said Garnet who just arrived from the beach house.

"Now, She gets it"

"I knew you could do it. I'm so proud of you, both of you." Garnet said as she did a thumbs up, with a small tear behind her visor.

"Oh~~ Thanks, Garnet. I'm pretty proud of my self as well" Said Turquoise returning her own thumbs up.

"Wait, I thought peridot had a hard time fusing because she was an era-2 gem. How did you guys do it?"

"Well, we found more 'interesting' way of fusing."

"And I was there to help." Said Amethyst.

"Amethyst! You made it!" Turquoise laughed and picked up Amethyst and gave her a tight hug.

"...I'm going to poof."

"Sorry sorry. It's just that, Peridot and Lapis wanted to show me to you guys for a very long time. But they were afraid that you guys might ask them to fuse in front of you if they showed me."

"Don't worry Turquoise. I'll make sure that never happens before my eyes."

"Thanks, Amethyst. Hey, I think we are not too late for our classes. Do you want a ride back to Little HomeWorld?"

Amethyst pondered for a bit. "Nah, I'd like to take a day off today and take a cold shower or something. Can one of you guys take over my class for me?"

"Sure thing."

Turquoise gave Amethyst small peck on her cheek before doing a naruto-run and flew off to the sky.

"So how did they fuse, Amethyst?" Asked Pearl.

"I don't want to remember. Hey P, do we still have the Rejuvenator Spinel was carrying around?"

"No, Steven broke it in half. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." 

With that Amethyst left confused Pearl and smiling Garnet behind, hoping that one day she'll be able to forget what happened today.


End file.
